


Opinion

by sasha_b



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Arthur is silly, Fluff and Humor, Lancelot is snarky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: No, you're wrong.





	Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, _Author's Choice, any characters, you're entitled to your opinion, even if it's wrong_

"No."

"Yes," Arthur shot back. He crossed his arms and stared out of the long, slender windows that dotted his quarters, his black tunic as old as he was. Or so Lancelot sourly thought.

"No, Arthur. I don't care what you think. I don't care about your life here, I don't care how long you've been fighting in Britain, I don't care about Rome, and I certainly don't care about _snow_ ," he snarled the last word. The other man was clearly insane if he thought the wet, white stuff that fell to the ground and coated their garrison until you could only slog through it, clothing instantly soaked, chilled to the bone, was lovely. He shivered at the thought, and pulled Arthur's furs higher around his chest.

"It's better than rain," Arthur cocked his head, turning it to look at the man tucked up in his bed. He took his turn to shudder. He _hated_ rain.

"But," he admitted, a tiny smile forcing the lines around his eyes to deepen, "if it gets you here..." he gestured at the bed.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and then closed them. "Fine," he snorted, snuggling almost all the way under the bed linens and furs. Damn Romans and their fancy trappings. "There is that."

Arthur crossed the room and shed the blanket he'd been holding over his shoulders, and Lancelot bit off a very un-soldierly shriek at the chill of Arthur's cold feet against his calves. Arthur slid next to him and stuck his nose into Lancelot's hair, and then his neck. His right arm slipped around Lancelot's waist, and he breathed in the other man's scent.

"You're still wrong, though."

Arthur smushed the edge of his furs over Lancelot's face and received a kick to the thigh for his efforts.


End file.
